The Most Frightening Thing
by Cypher
Summary: A powerful enemy reflects how he ended up begging for help. Season 8 Spoilers.


The Most Frightening Thing  
By Cypher

* * *

I never thought it'd come to this. Never thought I would prostrate myself before my greatest enemies in the hopes they could defeat an even greater foe. This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to end up here.

In the beginning, it was beautiful--a word I learned from my enemies--but that's what it was. We were happy together. There was confusion and frustration, and the loss of a home, but we were together, and that was all that mattered to either of us.

And we were so eager to learn. Despite everything going on, despite our difficult struggle to survive, we explored everything. Memories, emotions, physical reactions…it was amazing. The first thirty human days were some of my happiest.

That was not to last.

Just as I was made wrong, I made her wrong. Flawed. She was too human, too like the woman I modeled her after. It began with a simple monthly alteration in her mood. She became…difficult, upset, sad, angry. The logic of our emotions vanished for five consecutive days out of every thirty, and I could not handle it. When that time came, I retreated to the bowels of the ship, talking quietly with my lesser brethren until the allotted time passed.

And then we approached the subject of seduction. That was the start of our downfall, of my downfall. Using memories we mated, replicating the necessary faculties to facilitate the action. It had not crossed my mind that our flaws combined would produce this result.

When the next cycle for her mood alteration approached, it failed to occur. I believed the flaw was finally fixed itself, and pushed aside any doubts I had about her. We found a planet shortly after that, one not rich in neutronium, but with enough deposits that we could create a small army.

Shortly after we landed, however, I believed the flaw had returned with a new complication. The littlest thing could upset her, and her hunger was insatiable; not even the neutronium stores were safe from her. We don't need to eat, but metals do help nourish and maintain us. When she tore my arm off for fetching her magnesium instead of nickel, I decided to merge with her cybernetic consciousness and discover the root of the flaw.

I believe humans term what happened to me next as "getting thrown out on my ass."

I was allowed to return with a sufficient allotment of neutronium. It was then that I noticed she was growing. Our weight parameters don't change, and I know from memories that human females view the addition of weight as negative. I was curious as to why she had done it. I had no desire to live beyond the ships' hull again, so this time I asked.

She was pregnant.

The emotions I experienced….they confuse me even today. I was elated and terrified at the same time. The ramifications of this event, the technicalities involved, how it would impact my plans for revenge… My consciousness could not handle it and I shut down for a number of hours. When I awoke, I found her scavenging for minerals once more, and I went in search of neutronium with my brethren. I knew it appeased her, and keeping her happy was made top priority.

It seemed I could not even do that. By the seventh month I was not only banished from the ship, but she had seized control of my brethren and launched from the surface, intent on finding a 'suitable' planet for her offspring and to create a superior mate. I figured she would return to me, that this was another mood alteration that would correct itself eventually.

I'm lucky I was able to escape through the Stargate, otherwise I would've been destroyed with the planet. I never expected my creation, my love, to turn on me. But she has, and she is a great threat that I fear more than the enemies I kneel before now.

"Let me get this straight." The human named Jack O'Neill is waving the weapon that can kill my kind towards me as he walks around. "You kidnap Carter, replicate her DNA and clone her-"

"It's not really a clone, sir-"

"Ah!" O'Neill holds up his other hand to stop Samantha's--the real Samantha--explanation. Despite the fact her body reads as upset and agitated, she and the one named Daniel Jackson have defended my right to be here. Even the Asgard Thor wished to destroy me on site. "You got her pregnant, and she's blowing up planets for meager resources. That about cover it?"

"Yes."

"I see. And why shouldn't I just wipe you out here and now?" He aims the weapon directly in my face, and though I order my body not to, I flinch back. It appears fear is powerful enough to override my physical commands.

"You need me to find her. She is pregnant. Uncontrollable. Irrational-"

"We have observed the same properties in the pregnant females of your world, O'Neill."

I try not to be distracted by Daniel Jackson as he physically restrains Samantha from strangling the Asgard commander. "I am the only one who can detect her, where she is going. There is no logic to her course. You also cannot reason with her. However I can gain you access to the ship." Samantha finally shoves Daniel Jackson back and storms off, glaring at the Asgard with a look that is reminiscent of her pregnant copy. Perhaps coming to them for help was wrong.

Daniel Jackson straightens his glasses and steps up next to O'Neill. "And you want us to…kill her?"

"I would rather preserve her, fix her flaw," Samantha snorts, "and save the child. It is the latest step in our evolution."

"Yeah right." O'Neill powers up the weapon.

"Jack…"

"The last thing we need is more bugs-"

"He came to us for help." Daniel Jackson lowers his voice, and I increase my auditory functions accordingly to hear him. "Besides, do you want a hormonal Sam with Replicator abilities running around the universe?" O'Neill visibly shudders at the question and shoots a glance at Samantha. Perhaps he knows the horror of which I speak. At least, the once a month one.

Reluctantly, he lowers the weapon. "Fine, we'll help."

"O'Neill-"

"I know, Thor. We'll take OUR ship. Primitive enough that there should be no temptation for him to eat it." He waves the weapon slightly. "And at the first sign of trouble from you, it's lights out."

I nod in understanding and slowly rise. "I…thank you." I have doubts as to whether or not they'll let me and my offspring survive, but if my love continues as is, and the flaw remains even after she gives birth, I believe deactivation would be preferable.

After all, nothing is more frightful than a pregnant Samantha Carter, even if she is a copy of the original.

* * *

Author's Prattle: This fic came to me after watching New Order part two and hearing about the actress' pregnancy. It's amazing what my mind'll come up with, no?

Disclaimer. I don't own Stargate SG-1. It belongs to MGM, Sci-Fi Channel, Gekko, and Secret Productions. I'm just using them in creative exercises.

As always, feedback is welcome, and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
